The present invention is directed to processing video and audio information. More particularly, the invention provides a method and system for converting video information in an incoming format into an outgoing format, which is one of a plurality of formats using computer software and then writing the video information on a disk medium. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability. For example, the invention can be applied to a variety of for mats and information including audio information for a variety of applications such as fixed files, streaming video, captured streaming video and/or audio, any combination of these, and the like.
From a long time ago, people have been capturing visual images of moving or animated objects for storage and playback. Images were first captured as still on photographic papers, which were organized in stacks and flipped back to illustrate animation. Although somewhat successful, such images could not imitate a continuous and fluid motion of a moving picture. Later on, images were captured on photosensitive films, which were formed on thin plastic rolls. Such rolls were developed, and then played back using a projector, which included a light source that projected images from such roll through a lens onto a display screen. The projector mechanically scrolled through the roll to output images from the roll of film onto the screen to create a moving picture. The roll of film could be stored and later played back at anytime.
Other ways of distributing moving pictures include television. Television broadcasts moving pictures through one of a plurality of channels, which can be selected. Television has been broadcast through wireless ways, as well as hard cables. Moving pictures can also be broadcast or uni-cast from one location to another through a world wide network of computers, commonly called the Internet. Here, the Internet is a world wide “super-network” which connects together millions of individual computer networks and computers. The Internet is generally not a single entity. It is an extremely diffuse and complex system over where no single entity has complete authority or control. Although the Internet is widely know for one of its ways of presenting information through the World Wide Web (herein “Web”), there are many other services currently available based upon the general Internet protocols and infrastructure.
Video can also be transferred and output through the Internet. A company called RealNetworks, Inc. is a provider of media delivery and digital distribution solutions designed for the Internet. RealNetworks, Inc. has provided a way for video streaming media that enable the delivery and playback of multimedia content using a media player. Unfortunately, such media player is often large in size and difficult to download effectively. It often takes minutes to download such media player over a conventional modem device. Complex instructions also accompany the download and later installation of such media player, which makes the media player difficult to use for most Internet users. Accordingly, streaming media has had some success but still lacks wide spread utilization on the Internet. Other video players have also been used. Such video players include, among others, one manufactured and distributed by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond Wash. Others include Quicktime™ by Apple Computers, Inc. Such video players can often output certain video in a proprietary format. Alternative ways of distributing moving pictures includes the use of video tapes, disks (e.g., DVD, CD-ROM), and the like.
Unfortunately, many different types of sources for video now exist. Such sources include video files, captured video, analog video, streaming video, and others. Many different types of video outputs also exist. Such video output types include DVD, VCD, SuperVCD, and others. Accordingly, compatibility problems have plagued conventional video and video/audio technologies. Additionally, difficulties arise in editing video in a first format to a second format since tools have been limited and often require a great deal of technical skill to use such tools, which are cumbersome.
Specifically, conventional techniques have used more than one application to edit and convert video information. Here, multiple software applications are often needed to perform the editing and conversion process. Such applications are often complex and cannot be easily performed without a high degree of skill. Additionally, many of these applications are incompatible with each other further causing difficulty in the editing and converting process. Conventional techniques also take up a large amount of memory (e.g., disk space) and are extremely time consuming. Many other limitations with regard to conventional techniques can be found throughout the present specification and more particularly below.
From the above, it is seen that an improved technique for processing video information is desired.